L'inventeur aux doigts d'or
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Draco Malfoy était un étudiant de Poudlard, dans la maison de Serpentard. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire dans cette maison prônant l'invention et le rêve, mais il trouverait bien, quoi que le regard vert émeraude d'un certain brun ne l'aide pas.
L'école de Poudlard était un château, séparé en quatre parties, en quatre maisons afin que les élèves se rapprochent au mieux de leur avenir.

Le château était un endroit incroyable où quatre endroits identiques se côtoyaient dans des « univers différents », ce qu'on appelait des « dimensions creuses ». Les dimensions creuses avaient été crées par Salazar Serpentard lui-même afin de pouvoir séparer les élèves des quatre maisons, en effet, comme les jeunes sorciers n'étudiaient pas les mêmes cours, et sachant que certains allaient étudier la magie noire alors que d'autres avaient des risques de ne pas apprécier, le fondateur de la maison des verts et argents eut l'idée de séparer l'école en quatre parties, une pour chaque maison.

Le choixpeau était celui qui décidait si un élève avait plus d'avenir à Pouffsoufle ou à Serdaigle, voir même à Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Tout se basait sur ses facultés et ses facilités, le choixpeau avait un petit don pour savoir ce qu'allaient faire les enfants, malgré leur jeune âge, ainsi en mille ans d'existence, il ne s'était que trompé qu'une dizaine de fois, ce qui était relativement peu en connaissant le nombre d'élèves qui étaient passé par Poudlard.

Draco Malfoy, sang pur de son état, stressait à l'idée de se retrouver sous le choixpeau, comme chaque enfant de 11 ans, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette répartition.

Dans le Poudlard Express, il était seul, comme il était de tradition pour les premières années, se retrouvés seul au début, puis ensuite se retrouver dans une maison qui serait sa véritable famille. Il soupira une fois de plus, inquiet.

Son père et sa mère étaient heureux de le voir aussi partir à Poudlard, sa mère avait été à Pouffsoufle, les autres maisons ne lui convenant pas, elle qui était si douce et si sensible avait fait des études pour devenir sage femme, elle avait tout pour après tout. Son père avait été réparti à Serdaigle, la maison de la connaissance et des futurs politiciens.

Lui ne savait pas encore, il savait qu'il n'avait rien d'un médicomage, rien encore d'un auror, il n'aimait pas se battre de toute façon, et rien d'autre ne lui plaisait vraiment, alors il était perdu.

Debout sur son siège, il regardait ses parents, tous les deux aussi blonds que lui, sa mère ayant des yeux bleus incroyables et son père des yeux gris orages, il leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant que le train ne démarre, l'emportant loin de ces deux sorciers qui lui servaient de famille.

Les Malfoy étaient très connus pour leur puissance, mais aussi le fait que chaque Malfoy vivait de son propre argent, sauf s'il était dans l'incapacité d'en gagner, pour le moment Draco profitait de ses parents, cependant lorsqu'il serait adulte, il gagnerait son propre argent, certes il pouvait demander de l'argent à son père ou sa mère (les coffres des Malfoy étaient très remplis), mais dans un cadre de tradition, il en étaient ainsi et le jeune blond l'acceptait parfaitement, il n'aurait jamais pu s'asseoir toute la sainte journée à ne rien faire et à profiter de l'argent de ses ancêtres.

Son père était très proche de Tom Marvolo Riddle, un sorcier puissant et éminent ministre de la magie, alors le grand blond était proche de ce dernier, Draco l'avait même rencontrer à plusieurs reprises, le descendant de Serpentard aimant venir au manoir, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère n'était jamais présente lorsque l'homme y était, mais après tout il n'était pas expert en relation humaine alors.

Il aimait beaucoup le grand brun, un peu comme un second père, il était gentil mais savait sans doute donné des ordres, plusieurs fois il amenait son serpent, qui était énorme soit dit en passant, le petit blond était toujours autant impressionné par l'animal malgré les mois qui passaient.

Draco regardait défiler le paysage sous ses yeux, c'était magnifique mais la peur qui rongeait son ventre l'empêchait de profiter pleinement du moment présent, à un moment on ouvrit la porte de son compartiment, chose normalement impossible mais il s'agissait de la femme au chariot de bonbons, alors il en acheta pour le voyage, son regard se posa vaguement sur le garçon dans le compartiment en face et qui le regardait aussi, lui avait un homme qui lui vendait des sucreries, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, yeux mercures aux tendances saphirs, dans deux émeraudes.

Cet échange de regard sembla durer dans le temps, comme si l'entité avait décidé de faire une pause à ce moment précis, laissant les deux garçons faire connaissance avec seulement un échange, un échange sur l'aperçu de l'âme de l'autre … un échange de pensée qui semblait identique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Puis le temps reprit son cours, la femme sortit du compartiment du blond tout en fermant la porte derrière elle et laissant le jeune sorcier de nouveau seul.

Presque arrivé à l'école, Draco s'habilla de son uniforme neuf et de première qualité puis attendit, son père l'avait renseigné sur ce qui allait lui arrivé, mais pas dans les détails, un peu comme un rite d'initiation qu'il allait découvrir. D'abord, les années les plus âgés allaient sortir et rentrer au château, afin d'aller dans leurs Grandes Salles respectives, puisqu'il y en avait quatre, rappelons le, ensuite, par ordre alphabétique, le professeur Mc Gonagall allait ouvrir leur compartiment, leur tendre le choixpeau puis en fonction, un professeur les attendait, afin d'accompagner tous les futurs élèves de sa future maison dans la bonne dimension pour la première fois.

Son nom de famille commençait par un M, il était inquiet, et surtout impatient de pouvoir gagner se Grande Salle, afin de pouvoir souffler un bon coup. L'inquiétude rongeait son estomac et il plaignait les personnes qui étaient encore plus bas que lui dans la liste. Il sursauta en entendant cogner, immédiatement il se mit sur ses deux jambes et bredouilla un « Entrez » au professeur de métamorphose des Gryffondor.

« Monsieur Malfoy, enchanté. »

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Tenez, le choixpeau. »

Déclara la sorcière la plus vieille en lui tendant le vieux morceau de tissu. Le petit blond s'en saisit et le posa sur sa tête, les mains tremblantes.

« Hum… _Déclara le choixpeau à voix haute, faisant sursauter de nouveau le futur élève._ Un Malfoy pleins de surprise et influencé par le professeur Snape. Beaucoup d'imagination et de talent. Tu auras ta place à … Serpentard !

-Très bien. _Déclara Mc Gonagall tout en le notant sur un parchemin, l'écusson verte et argenté apparut sur la robe de Draco, s'alliant parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds platines et ses yeux à tendance orageuse._ Je crois que vous connaissez le professeur Snape ? Sortez du train et allez le retrouver, lorsque tous les élèves seront répartis, il vous conduira dans votre Grande Salle.

-Très bien, merci professeur. »

Déclara le jeune Malfoy, encore un peu éberlué d'être dans la maison des inventeurs et des rêveurs. Il sortit de son compartiment en même temps que la vieille femme, qui allait dans le compartiment suivant, il ne perdit pas de temps pour sortit et voir quatre rassemblements distincts de maisons.

Les nouveaux élèves discutaient entre eux ou au contraire restaient dans leur coin, chacun le regarda, afin de savoir où irait le nouveau avant de se re-concentrer sur son voisin.

Le blond alla vers les Serpentard, son parrain le regarda avec des yeux ronds un moment, puis hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir un nouveau point commun avec son filleul, le blondinet lui envoya un sourire éclatant avant que deux garçons, beaucoup plus grand que lui, ne vienne lui parler, il eut un instant peur qu'ils soient méchants mais l'un d'eux lui tendit sa main avant de déclarer.

« Je m'appelle Vincent Crabbe, enchanté. _Moins méfiant, le Malfoy lui saisit la main, la sienne beaucoup plus petite dans celle de l'autre Serpentard._ Voici Gregory Goyle.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

Comparé aux autres années, ils n'étaient que très peu nombreux, du moins pour le moment, ne comptant que les deux grands colosses et Draco lui-même.

Le regard bleuté de Draco se plongea plus tard, alors qu'il discutait avec Vincent et Gregory, dans celui d'émeraude du jeune Harry Potter, réparti à Gryffondor, même si le blond ne connaissait pas son nom. Ils se fixèrent pendant un petit moment, avant que le brun n'aille rejoindre les rouges et ors.

Le temps passa vite, il n'y avait toujours pas plus de Serpentard parmi les nouveaux arrivants, toujours des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle ou plus généralement des Serdaigle, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Ronald Weasley, un Gryffondor, soit le dernier réparti mais Blaise Zabini surprit tout le monde en sortant, il portait un fier serpent sur sa robe d'écolier.

Il fut accueilli avec joie par les trois autres Serpentard, Snape ne paraissait cependant pas déçu ou affolé par ce petit nombre, après tout, être inventeur ou rêveur ne se développait pas, on naissait ainsi, alors que les autres vocations se développait petit à petit, grâce à des paroles des parents ou autres, c'est pour cette raison que les Serpentard étaient très peu nombreux mais étaient aussi les plus talentueux, c'était ceux qui inventaient de nouveaux sorts ou nouvelles potions.

Par exemple, Severus avait crée la potion tue loup, pour le moment il se concentrait à l'améliorer, mais il gardait bon espoir qu'un jour, les loups –garous, et son ami Fenrir Greyback, puissent tous avoir une vie normale. C'était déjà un bon début que le loup puisse se transformer à chaque fois sans douleur, cependant ce que faisait l'animal, ne dépendait pas de lui, alors les hommes se blessaient toujours, mais étaient moins fatigués.

Remus Lupin en avait été l'exemple même, après les pleines lunes il ne pouvait rarement pas se lever de son lit avant toute une journée, cette durée était beaucoup plus raccourci, ce qui le faisait paraître son âge et supprimait ses cheveux gris qui avaient autrefois, déjà commencé à parsemer sa tête.

Les Serpentards entrèrent en premier, ils étaient moins nombreux après tout.

Blaise Zabini détendit l'atmosphère en racontant une blague, ce qui marcha particulièrement bien. Severus Snape posa sa main sur les deux grandes portes qui ouvraient le château, ce qui les éclaira d'une lueur verte puis il ouvrit les portes et laissa ses élèves passer.

Les quatre petits serpents suivirent docilement le professeur Snape au travers du grand Hall, ce dernier avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur et leur adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'ouvrir les grandes portes de la Grande salle, décidemment, tout était grand à Poudlard, pensa Draco.

« Bienvenu ! »

S'exclamèrent tous les étudiants de Serpentard présents en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Ils n'étaient là non plus, pas beaucoup, tout au plus une vingtaine mais Draco était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir tous les voir dans le château de Serpentard, tellement ce dernier l'était.

Deux grand roux attirèrent précisément son attention, ces derniers arrivèrent devant eux, tout sourire et bras dessus bras dessous.

« Je m'appelle Georges Weasley et voici mon frère

-Fred Weasley. Nous sommes enchanté et heureux

-De vous voir ici ! _Terminèrent-ils en chœur. Draco gloussa en voyant ces deux espèces de clown._

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Draco. _Les deux grands se précipitèrent sur lui puis des étoiles dans les yeux déclarèrent._

-Ce que tu es mignon !

-Beaucoup plus que Ronnie en tout cas. »

Le dîner se passa bien, Draco était cependant certain de ne jamais retenir tous les noms des personnages d'autres années, seul Marcus Flint et les jumeaux Weasley étaient ceux qu'il allait retenir, ils avaient été beaucoup plus dominants dans la conversation pour les nouveaux, comme des sortes de grands frères protecteurs.

On leur donna des instructions, en effet, cette dimension du château étant celle des inventeurs, des inventions traînaient partout, parfois inachevés, parfois dangereuses, il y avait un code de couleur à respecter, si après un sort de revelio, l'objet émettait une lueur verte, alors il était sans danger et les sorciers pouvaient jouer ou l'étudier, si c'était une lueur rouge, il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher ! C'était un objet dangereux, pire, la couleur noir signifiait que les élèves plus âgés et les professeurs n'avaient pas encore trouvés comment fonctionnait l'objet et cela était une fois encore, dangereux.

Draco préféra ne pas être curieux à propos des objets rouges ou noirs, son instinct de préservation était au dessus de sa curiosité merci bien !

Les jumeaux Weasley les menèrent à leur dortoir tout en précisant que puisque le château était gigantesque, ils pouvaient dormir ailleurs s'ils le voulaient, mais le quatuor de nouveaux élèves n'avait pas encore envie de se séparer.

Draco s'endormit cette nuit là avec un grand sourire, heureux d'être à Poudlard, en n'ayant pas encore trouvé ce qu'il ferait mais au moins toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti c'était évanoui.


End file.
